In the related art, a filtration liquid tank for a dedusting device is usually provided with a water baffle structure therein as a preliminary barrier against sewage, and provided with a filtration sponge within an outlet of the filtration liquid tank to prevent water droplets from entering a downstream motor. However, a gas-liquid separation effect at the outlet is poor, so a small number of water droplets enter the downstream motor, resulting in safety hazard.